fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven (SereneDreams)
}} Holy Empire of Seven (帝国聖のセブン, Teikokushō no Sebun), informally known as Seven (セブン, Sebun), is a medium-sized country bordering to the Kingdom of Fiore, Bosco and Iceburg. It is located on a northeastern peninsula on the continent of Ishgar and its northernmost point, Cape Grenn (グレンの岬, Guren no Misaki), is the coldest region in Ishgar outside of Pergrande territory. Compared to its bordering countries, Seven stands quite a bit out. While both Bosco and Fiore are monarchies, either conventional and constitutional, Seven is a theocratic empire governed by a pair of regents. Their rule is justified by the Severenths' '' belief in twin deities which created the world. Aforementioned religion is infrequently challenged, as the consequences of doing so could potentially be dire, due to the religious order's vast political influence. As a result of lacking secularism and enforcement of a systematic society, Seven is considered to be less developed than its neighbors in terms of academic discoveries and has a considerably higher illiteracy rate, while simultaneously struggling with an uneven distribution of wealth in its population. In addition, Seven's population is considerably lower than that of the countries it borders to, despite being larger than two of them. This can be attributed to the climate and geography of the northernmost regions of Seven, which primarily consist of dry steppe. Therefore, the bulk of the population is located on the southern parts of the country, particularly in southwest. This is also where the capital, known as '''Our Dame, Rosalba' (我らの貴婦人：ロサルバ, Warera no Kifujin: Rosaruba), informally known as just Rosalba, is located. Unlike the majority of the northern regions of Seven, the southern parts possess plenty of fertile lands for the majority of the population to tend to. Their primary exports are crops, vegetables and succulent plants, reflecting the bulk of the population's occupations. Due to the empire's influential bourgeois population and the propaganda of servitude forced down the throats of the proletariat masses, the farmers receive horrendous pay for their hard work, while the nobles maintain their wealth by exporting the products of their vassals. While few demographic studies exists, due to the rulers' hostility towards foreign anthropologists, it is estimated that Seven's poverty rate is at least thrice that of Fiore, based on the sheer number of farmers inhabiting the countryside. While their primary export is food, Seven is also known for sending missionaries far and wide to convert people to their indigenous faith, known as the Faith of the Twin Deities (信仰の双子神, Shinkō no Futago-shin). Geography Like its neighboring country Fiore, Seven's geography is rather varied, as one can find arid steppes in the north, a fertile belt from east to west and a forested mountain area in the far south. This is of course, a rather general description, as there exists a multitude of different areas with geographies in aforementioned locations with different geographic attributes. Cape Grenn is, for instance, nothing short of arctic in terms of temperature, being covered in snow for nine months a year. While it is no full glacier, thick ice still forms near the shore, making it possible for people to walk a considerable distance away from land. Yet, the most populous regions of Seven contain lush subtropical climate, with dense forests and a menagerie of wildlife, both normal and supernatural. These conditions are far more favorable to both humans, livestock and plants, which has caused its population grow to be at least thrice of that in the north. Although these may seem like two extremes, the climate is more moderate near the mid-east, with a higher concentration of pinewood and seasonal stability. This area is run-down with wild animals and contains a few military bastions near the border, existing solely to defend the kingdom from a potential invasion from Iceburg. The hostile fauna in the area also makes it difficult for a society to flourish, seeing as most of them can easily decimate a village in the matter of minutes. Seven's most famous locations encompass its capital, Our Dame, Rosalba, famed for its beauty and usage of canals as a means of transport, Cape Grenn, but also various mountains. Particularly the Diacon (ディアコン, Diakon) mountain range is famous for its treacherous terrain and steep cliffs. The tallest point in the range is known as Mount Paragon (龜鑑山, Kikan-san) and is named thus as it mountain climbers regard it as the paramount climb. Due to the unpredictable terrain and plethora of dangerous magical beasts making the place their home, even a considerable amount of Mages have died in an attempt to scale it. Demography Culture History Government The Twin Deities Notable People Trivia *While the country of Seven is inspired by the location of a country on the map of Earth Land in Hiro Mashima's work, this is a fanonized instance of said country and should be treated as such. Category:SereneDreams Category:Country Category:Locations